


Falling Sakura Petals

by EreriLover247



Series: Original Work [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Dylan Adams, Alpha Felix Fernandez, Alpha Jaclyn Garcia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Benjamin Gray is a Polygot, Benjamin is German, Bottom Benjamin Gray, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dominant Dylan Adams, Dylan Adams is Welsh, Felix and Jaclyn are Benjamin's Best Friends, Felix is Catalan and Polish, French Characters, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaclyn is French and Hispanic, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Male Protagonist, Missionary Position, Modern Era, Mpreg, Mpreg Benjamin Gray, Omega Benjamin Gray, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Polski | Polish, Pregnant Benjamin Gray, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Seme Dylan Adams, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Submissive Benjamin Gray, Teasing, Top Dylan Adams, Translation Available, Uke Benjamin Gray, Welsh Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: 𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘 (𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐭, 𝐡𝐚𝐡𝐚)❝Come on, little omega. Your alpha is here to keep you safe. You can trust me; I'm not like those 𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘴 back there.❞I was shaken, but I nodded my head and allowed him to take my hand and lift me off the hard ground. He dragged me into his warm arms and held me tight as he pulled me out of the alley and into his car. When we arrived at his house, I didn't even realize we were moving and he was pulling me back out and lifting me off my feet. He carried me to his bed and lay beside me after removing our shoes and wet jackets.He settled down with me in his arms once again, and I fell asleep feeling safer then ever, and happy that the alpha I loved was right here with me. I just hoped he wouldn't leave me alone after tonight.×•×•×Benjamin has never been bullied thanks to his best friend. That was until one night going home he encountered an alpha in a dark alleyway. Then 𝘩𝘦 showed up. His name was Dylan Adams, and he was the schools soon-to-be alpha male.With his new adoration for the dark haired omega, he was damned to keep the boy safe from harm. Now they've marked one another and graduated uni, a toddler in their arms, and a bachelor's degree in English Literature.Now it's time to live there adult life.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184366
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬📇

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘 (𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐭, 𝐡𝐚𝐡𝐚)
> 
> ❝Come on, little omega. Your alpha is here to keep you safe. You can trust me; I'm not like those 𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘴 back there.❞
> 
> I was shaken, but I nodded my head and allowed him to take my hand and lift me off the hard ground. He dragged me into his warm arms and held me tight as he pulled me out of the alley and into his car. When we arrived at his house, I didn't even realize we were moving and he was pulling me back out and lifting me off my feet. He carried me to his bed and lay beside me after removing our shoes and wet jackets.
> 
> He settled down with me in his arms once again, and I fell asleep feeling safer then ever, and happy that the alpha I loved was right here with me. I just hoped he wouldn't leave me alone after tonight.  
> ×•×•×  
> Benjamin has never been bullied thanks to his best friend. That was until one night going home he encountered an alpha in a dark alleyway. Then 𝘩𝘦 showed up. His name was Dylan Adams, and he was the schools soon-to-be alpha male.
> 
> With his new adoration for the dark haired omega, he was damned to keep the boy safe from harm. Now they've marked one another and graduated uni, a toddler in their arms, and a bachelor's degree in English Literature.
> 
> Now it's time to live there adult life.

**Name- Benjamin "Benji" Gray**   
**Age- 20**   
**Birthday- 12 January 1997**   
**Secondary Gender- Omega**   
**Height- 5'3"**   
**Weight- 109 pounds**   
**Hair//Eye Colour- black//dark brown**   
**Nationality- German•American**   
**Residence- Sakura, Missouri (Fictional small town)**   
**Education- University student**   
**Personality- shy, charismatic, kind, introvert, full of smiles, hard working**

_First name information:_  
 _Benjamin_  
 _Pronunciation- /_ _ˈbɛndʒəmɪn_ _/_  
 _Gender- male_  
 _Origin:_  
 _Word//name-_ _בִּנְיָמִין_ _Binyāmīn_  
 _Meaning- "Son of my right hand."_  
 _Other names:_  
 _Nicknames- Ben, Benny,_ _Benzino_ _,_ _Biniam_ _, Benjy, , Benji, Benjie,_ _Bengie_ _, Benson,_ _Benvolio_ _,_ _Benno_ _or_ _Benjo_

**Name- Dylan Adams**  
 **Age- 21**  
 **Birthday- 28 May 1998**  
 **Secondary Gender- Alpha**  
 **Height- 6'02"**  
 **Weight- 120 pounds**  
 **Hair//Eye Colour- blond//blue**  
 **Nationality-** **Welsh**  
 **Residence-** **Cardiff, Wales (previously)//Sakura, Missouri (currently)**  
 **Education-** **University student**  
 **Personality-** **outgoing, extrovert, dorky, full of laughs, protective, strong**

_First name information:_  
 _Dylan_  
 _Pronunciation-_ _[ˈdəlan]_  
 _Gender- male (mainly)_  
 _Origin:_  
 _Word//name- dy +_ _llanw_  
 _Meaning- Son of the sea, son of the wave, born from the ocean_  
 _Other names:_  
 _Related Names- Dillon_

**Name- Jaclyn Garcia**   
**Age- 20**   
**Birthday- 29 April 1997**   
**Secondary Gender- Alpha**   
**Height- 5'10"**   
**Weight- 115 pounds**   
**Hair//Eye Colour- Black//blue**   
**Nationality- Hispanic•French•American**   
**Residence- Sakura, Missouri**   
**Education- University student**   
**Personality- outgoing, smart, overprotective, extrovert, strong**

_First name information:_   
_Jaclyn_   
_Pronunciation- Jack - lynn_   
_Gender- Female_   
_Origin:_   
_Word//name- Hebrew_   
_Meaning- "Supplanter" / "May God protect"_   
_Other names:_

_Related Names- Jacqueline, Jackie_

**Name- Felix Fernandez**  
 **A** **ge- 21**  
 **B** **irthday- 12 November 1998**  
 **Secondary Gender- Alpha**  
 **H** **eight- 5'11"**  
 **W** **eight- 125 pounds**  
 **Hair//Eye Colour- Brown//green**  
 **N** **ationality-** **Catalan•Polish•American**

**Residence- Sakura, Missouri**   
**Education- University student**   
**Personality- outgoing, slacker, jokester, jock, nice, protective, second best to Jaclyn.**

_First name information:_   
_Felix_

_Pronunciation- English: /_ _ˈfiːlɪks_ _/ FEE-_ _liks_  
 _French: [feliks]_  
 _Swedish: [_ _ˈfěːlɪks_ _]_  
 _Polish: [_ _ˈfɛliks_ _]_  
 _Spanish: [_ _ˈfeliks_ _]_  
 _Catalan: [_ _ˈfɛliks_ _]_  
 _Portuguese: [_ _ˈfɛliʃ_ _]_  
 _Gender- male_  
 _Origin:_  
 _Word//name- Latin_  
 _Meaning- "lucky" or "successful"_  
 _Other names:_  
 _Related Names- Felicity•Felicia_

**P** **S-**  
 **Please ignore the song, hmph hahaha. Corpse's voice is keeping me going these days, haha. Love ya, cya later!**

**❤️LJ💚**


	2. 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐎𝐧𝐞☓☓𝐀 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐃𝐚𝐲

𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐈 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮  
𝐈 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧.  
☽♕☓♕☓♕☓♕☓♡☓♕☓♕☓♕☓♕☾

⚜️️𝑩𝒆𝒏𝒋𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏 𝑮𝒓𝒂𝒚⚜️

"Benji, don't forget your suppressants, now! And your folders! Lord knows you'll need them for your presentation today. Who was your partner again? Felix, right! Tell him I said hi, okay, Hun?" My mother, Lilian Gray, told me once I had eaten breakfast.

She means well, but sometimes she can be overbearing. But I wouldn't be able to get through University without her, I guess, so I learned to appreciate her overbearing-ness.

"Yes, mother. Of course. Felix loves you, after all. Almost like your his mother. And thanks, I _do_ need my folders. Felix probably doesn't have much prepared, so I made sure to get everything together in these. My suppressants were taken before breakfast, mother. Now I have to go before I'm late. I love you; I'll see you later! Bye now!" With my bag thrown over my shoulder, I closed the door behind me and set off to school.

I went to our small-town university, a local school for us who have secondary genders. Betas didn't attend, which made it easier to separate us students from each other. Of course it didn't all work like that. Some classes were too small for just one secondary gender to inhabit, so they had to mix them up, but we were never unsafe from one another. The only disadvantage were the typical bad boys and jocks who went around bullying peers and skipping classes.

I didn't have any bullying problems, but that's thanks to my best friend Jaclyn, who's a badass female alpha with her own bone to pick. No one messes with her, which means no one messes with me as well. We've known each other since kindergarten, and have always planned to go to college together. We had different passions and personalities, but this school offered everyone everything they needed for their future choice.

She fell in love with a beta boy back in the eleventh grade, and they're still going strong today. He proposed to her, actually, on her twentieth birthday.

Their wedding isn't until July, but they always acted like the wedding was just last week when they're together. It's currently 7:30 in the morning on the 8th of November, the year 2017. They have eight months until their big day, so it's kinda gross how often they act so lovey dovey. I think my disgust is mainly aimed at the fact that I haven't found my alpha yet, so I'm antsy.

I walked to school and met up with Felix and Jaclyn at the gates, waving a greeting to them as I grinned widely. "Hallo! Guten Morgen Leute!" I spoke in my mother tongue, German, as they both responded in their own mother tongue.

"Bon dia, Benji!" Felix grinned back and shouted. ( _Good morning, Benji!_ ) { **Catalan** }

"¡Buenos días, Benjamín! ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana hasta ahora?" ( _Good morning, Benjamin! How was your morning so far?_ ) { **Spanish** }

"Hmph hahaha, it's going good, thanks for asking, Jaci! And how was your guys' morning?" I thanked the lord for being a polygot, someone who knows and is able to use all sorts of languages.

"Great! Auntie Maria made cookies for everyone!"

Jacklyn held up a container of homemade chocolate chip cookies. My mouth watered as I stepped up to her and reached for it.

"Yummy. Rwy'n dymuno i fy mam wneud cwcis fel hyn i mi." ( _I wish my mum made cookies like this for me._ ) { **Welsh** }

"Uh uh uh, I can't understand you when you go all polygot on us. What did you say in what language?"

I laughed and continued reaching for the cookies as she lifted them higher and playfully glared at me. "I said I wish my mum would make me cookies like this in Welsh! Now hand them over, woman!"

I tip-toed to get myself to an advantage, but her alpha height still kept them away from my reach. She was standing at five ten, seven inches taller than myself who is at five three.

"Fine! Take them, you little brat. And your mother makes awesome peanut butter and no-bake cookies! So you have nothing to complain about. She can also make amazing ginger bread cookies!" I giggled as she handed them over willingly.

"Haha! The cookies are mine!" I ripped the container open and dug one out, shoving it into my mouth with a groan. "Delicious."

Felix grabbed one and copied me as we all walked to class. "Yum! Can I take some home, Benji?"

"És clar! Hi ha molt a compartir! Fins i tot en Jaci en pot tenir, hahah ." ( _Of course ! There is so much to share! Even Jaci can have them, hahah._ ) { **Catalan** }

Jaclyn grinned as she reached for one herself. We reached class, and the cookies were put away in my bag as we got settled into our seats next to each other. "Aaah. Trigonometry. The bane of our existence." I groaned as I stretched and got my notebook and pencil out.

Mr Baxter walked in ushering a taller boy with him. "Good morning, class! We have a new student I want to introduce to everyone. This is Dylan Adams, an alpha. He's taking this Trig class since the others are already maxed out, and we have room for a few more to join before next semester. Everyone say hi to Dylan. He's come all the way from Wales to join us."

"Hello, Dylan!" The room erupted into calls and giggles from the few omega girls.

"Helo pawb. Dylan Adams ydw i." ( _Hello, everyone. I'm Dylan Adams._ ) { **Welsh** }

I giggled, and his eyes landed on me. I stopped and averted my gaze, becoming silent.

"You can sit between Jasmine and Benji. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you out. Right, Benji?"

I looked up into the teacher's eyes, avoiding the alpha's own, and nodded before looking away again.

"Diolch Syr." ( _Thank you, sir._ ) { **Welsh** }

"Yes, yes. Now go sit down, Dylan."

Dylan came and sat next to me, and I opened my notebook to a clean page before looking back to you front. "Helo. Beth yw eich enw?" I looked over, shocked. He was looking right at me.

"Uhm, Benjamin. Benjamin Gray. Braf cwrdd â chi, Dylan." ( _Uhm, Benjamin. Benjamin Gray. Nice to meet you, Dylan._ ) { **Welsh** }

I watched with giddy as his eyes widened. "Beth? Rydych chi'n siarad Cymraeg? Ydych chi oddi yno?" ( _What? You speak Welsh? Are you from there?_ ) { **Welsh** }

I shook my head. "Na. Dim ond yr iaith ydw i'n ei siarad. Rwy'n gwybod tunnell o ieithoedd, o'r Gymraeg i'r Almaeneg i'r Sbaeneg i'r Saesneg. Rydych chi'n ffodus i gael eistedd gyda mi. Gallaf eich deall, ond ni all unrhyw un arall yn yr ysgol hon, haha." ( _No. I only speak the language. I know a ton of languages, from Welsh to German to Spanish to English. You are lucky to be able to sit with me. I can understand you, but no one else can (cannot)._ ) { **Welsh** }

"Benji, please catch Dylan up with what we have gone through so far. You have this whole week to get him caught up. I'll have everyone else do retakes on past tests. Right now, we will start off with last months test subjects."

Mr Baxter started to hand off pamphlets to those who needed them, speaking over the rules and confiscating devices. I scooted my seat over to his, hesitating as I reached for the first month's notes journal. I opened it up and started tutoring him on the subject, throwing a glare at my friend's each time they laughed my way.

☓ ╾╾╾╾╾╾╾╾╾╸☓  
 **Bahaha! I'm so in love with this, YOU BETTER BE TOO! Ungrateful brats. I worked hard on this, so shush! I'll only accept kind words and grammar error related comments and language fixer-uppers!**

**Well, I'mma start the next one. Hwyl! Adéu! ¡Adiós! Tschüss! Au revoir! 再见！ さようなら！ Slán! Ciao! Bye!**

**{Welsh, Catalan Spanish, German, French, Chinese, Japanese, Irish, Italian, English}**   
**All used to tell you, "Bye!"**

**❤️ LJ 💚**


	3. 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐓𝐰𝐨☓☓𝐀𝐝𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧? 𝐆𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬? 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞?

❝𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞.❞  
☽♕☓♕☓♕☓♕☓♡☓♕☓♕☓♕☓♕☾

⚜️𝑩𝒆𝒏𝒋𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏 𝑮𝒓𝒂𝒚⚜️

_Two months later…_

We've known each other for two months now, but it feels like we've known each a life time. He's finally got English down, being a fast learner, so it was easier to communicate, but he still held his Welsh accent. I thought it made him hotter, to be honest. The way the words rolled off his tongue like honey.

I'm confused on what I'm feeling for him. Adoration? Just giddiness of him being so easy to chat with in Welsh and English while both being able to understand each other? Or is it...dare I say it...love? It doesn't matter that it's only been two months. Being an omega, it's only normal I'd become attached to an alpha at my age.

But why now? Felix and I have known each other for years, forever even. Why not him? Is it because someone was waiting for me to meet Dylan? Is Dylan chosen for me specifically?

I mean, that's not too bad. He's good looking, really good looking. And he's smart, and speaks Welsh, and is strong. And he can shush Jaclyn with a look. Something me and Felix have only been able to master until he showed up.

Maybe we were made to be here, in this moment, laying on this soft blanket as we looked at the sky and admired the exploding colourful lights. My heat wouldn't hit until my birthday, so I could hang out with him for just a bit longer. I had less than a few weeks left.

For now I was going to enjoy these small moments we both shared silently between us.

"You're quiet tonight, Benji. What are you thinking so hard about?"

Dylan woke me up from my thoughts. "Oh. Haha... I'm thinking I– I might be in love, Dylan." I said it. To him. With little hesitance.

"Oh." That word made me self conscious. Does he think I mean to someone else? Uh oh. "Can I know who? Or is that private?"

He sounded like he was trying to joke it off, but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I won't hide it from you, Dylan. Never." I gulped, closing my eyes tightly as I threw an elbow over them to hide my oncoming tears. "I think I might love you, Dylan. But I don't know exactly if it's love or something else entirely. I could be thinking it's love when really it could be adoration or just giddiness."

They slid down my cheeks, skin red and bright below the clear salty droplets. I heard his chuckle. "Describe this feeling to me. What do you feel around me? Every detail, and I'll tell you what it is."

My eyes widened under my arm. I gasped lightly under my breath. "I-" I took a deep breath. "I feel happy, safe, giddy, like I'm floating on a cloud high above the earth, away from society. I feel sad and happy and angry at the same time when you talk to me, even when you have other omegas with you. When you fall into a fight, I become scared, even though I know I shouldn't be, because I know you're strong. I love how determined you are, even when something seems hard to understand.

I don't understand half of these emotions, or why they are happening to me, but all I can think to consider is that I might be in love with you, Dylan."

I fell silent, throwing my arm off and looking at the gold and silver and blue fireworks reflecting in my dark gaze. I ticked off the seconds that passed, the minutes, before he said another word to me.

"I guess you might be in love with me as you thought, Benji. Hah, Rwy'n falch, mae'n debyg." I think he forgot for a second that I understood him. ( _I'm glad, I guess._ ) { **Welsh** }

He looked into my eyes, a shade of pink so light I could have missed it if I wasn't paying so much attention to him. "Haha, I guess so."

I turned away once more and back to the lights, but was again averted when his hand dragged me across the ground and into his arms. I yelped and scrabbled for purchase as I fell into his warmth. "Wha- huh? What are you doing, Dylan?"

He chuckled and tightened his grip around my waist. "Well, I've just been falling for a certain nerdy omega, and I'm just finally happy that he's admitting to loving me as well."

My heart beat faster if that's even possible, and my breathing quickened erratically. I giggled.

We watched the fireworks together, him holding me close. I felt even more happier than I've ever felt in my entire life. It was all thanks to this alpha pressing a kiss into my black hair.

_Ten days later…_

My heat was tomorrow. I had everything prepared in the heat house. My room was filled with soft materials that were already used to make my nest, and there was premade meals in the fridge, and a microwave to heat the food up. There were gallons of water to keep me hydrated throughout the week.

Now I just needed to gain the courage to ask him, to ask Dylan to attend my heat with me. To stay the week with me and take care of me.

"Benji, Dylan is here to see you!"

My mother had me on my feet and in his arms with just seven words. "Dylan!" I laughed, rubbing my scent gland across his collarbone.

"Hi, Benji. How are you?"

I pulled back and smiled into his eyes. "Great now that you're here! Hey, Dylan, spend my heat with me! Please, alpha?"

He laughed again, swinging me around. "Of course, my love! Anything to make you happy." His lips were on mine, and I was just grinning like a child as he kissed me tenderly.

I showed him my nest, and told him what he was allowed to do, and what was off limits. Once he understood everything said, we went back to the house and ate dinner with my mom. Before heading out to the movies. We watched _Your Name_ , a Japanese animation story about two parallel times of tragedy and romance that would never hold. When we left the theatre, we went straight to the heat house.

We changed into pjs. Well, I already had clothes. He had to borrow my dad's clothes for his stay here for the meantime. We went to bed, and when I woke up, I was prepared for what the day would bring.

☓ ╾╾╾╾╾╾╾╾╾╸☓

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, yelping when cold hands touch my waist.

"Bore da." ( _Good morning._ ) { **Welsh** }

"Bore da, Dylan."

I turned to him and leaned over to kiss his lips before heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I made myself since corn pops, filling a bowl with the yellow crispy bites and a half a cup of milk. I ate it at the small table and finished as Dylan walked in.

"Mind if I have a bowl, Cariad?" ( _Love_ ) { **Welsh** }

"Of course, Babi." I let him are before I went to the room. I laid down and put on a show, and he walked in with a towel in his hands twenty minutes later. ( _Baby_ ) { **Welsh** }

"I cleaned up our mess, Cariad. What are you watching?"

"Criminal Minds. It's a crime show. Very entertaining and filled with action."

I love crime shows, especially Criminal Minds. Made me feel normal almost.

"Haha, cute." He sat with me, and when the clock hit noon, I knew the peace was over for me. "Happy birthday, Benji." His lips met my warm skin, and I moaned lightly from the feeling.

My temperature was starting to rise, and my body was beginning to prepare itself for a harsh week of pleasure and pain rolled into one. I was soon begging for him to remove my clothes, to touch me, to take higher then I already felt.

My shirt was pulled off in a single yank, lips and teeth on my skin. Fingers nimbly ripped my pants and boxers down my legs, palms caressing my hardening erection and he took to pleasuring my pink nipples. I cried out as he slid his hand down my dick, wrapping his fingers around the base and gliding up, rubbing the head with a calloused thumb. His other hand rested on my hip, squeezing it gently before moving back and around, down my tailbone to the base, fingers lapping up the wet nectar slipping down my thighs, pushing pass my untouched entrance and being swallowed up.

Two thin strong digits spread me open, glided across my sensitive walls, caressed my sweet, sweet spot deep inside as a third joined the party. I was a whining, crying, begging, wet mess underneath him, dirty words being exchanged from both parties as he pulled his fingers out and moved back, resting me on the blanket. I mewled helplessly, arms reaching as my hands begged for him to come back.

He removed his own clothes, his cock finally being released from his pants as he hovered over me. "Listen up, omega. Before I do anything, there is one thing I want you to call me. You hear me?"

I nodded my dizzy head, and placed a hand on my dick when he didn't attempt to touch me himself. He allowed it to happen, aware I was in my heat right now, so he was letting it slide this one time.

"Good. You are going to call me Daddy. While I'm inside you, fucking you just the way you like, face in the pillow and ass in the air. My hands will spread your ass cheeks open, and I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, until there are bruises imbedded in your hips and ass. Until your numb and can't walk a straight line in the morning. Do you understand?"

I was rubbing myself off faster, whining. "Yes, Daddy!"

He growled as I came all over my stomach. He flipped me over and pushed my face down, lifting my ass up and spreading my ass as he stuck in his tongue for a taste before slicking his palm and rubbing it on his cock. He guided himself in and entered me in one swift thrust. I cried out, clenching my fists into the materials under me.

"Daddy! Oh God, Alpha!"

☄️𝑫𝒚𝒍𝒂𝒏 𝑨𝒅𝒂𝒎𝒔☄️

"Daddy! Oh God, Alpha!"

I had him spread wide open for me as I rammed into his tight wet heat. My eyes were trained on the way my dick almost ripped him in half, spreading his hole open so wide. A growl vibrated through me, and my hips were moving at a faster animalistic pace, fingers tightening on his pale globes.

" _My omega._ "

"Daddy! Daddy! Oh, right there! I- I'm cumming, Daddy! Hah~!"

I flipped him over and tucked my cock back into his hole, lips assaulting his in a feral kiss. " _Let me mark you, omega. Let me make you mine completely. Let me knot you. Please, omega._ " My voice was raspy and deep, and he moaned deeply as I thrust my dick deeper into him still.

" _Please, Alpha. Daddy! Mark me; knot me! Make me yours! Fill me up with your cum, Daddy! I want to belong only to you!_ "

I bit my canines into his gland, licking the blood as I gave him my own gland to allow him to mark me back. When his teeth embedded into my skin, I growled, wrapping his legs around my waist as I pounded into him harder, faster. My knot flared, and I felt it pop into place inside his small hole, semen flooding his womb.

I panted, body coming to a complete standstill as I took in the current moment. I gently maneuvered our bodies so we were on our sides, his legs trapped around my waist. My arms wove around his hips, and I held him closely as I hummed.

"I love you, Benji. Rwy'n dy garu di, Benji." ( _I love you, Benji._ ) { **Welsh** }

"Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd, Dyli. Fy alffa. Fy ffrind." ( _I love you too,_ _Dyli_ _. My alpha. My mate._ ) { **Welsh** }

He passed out in my arms, a smile on his lips and tears balancing on his thick eyelashes. I kissed his lips, smiling softly as I rested my forehead against his and fell sound asleep with him.

☓ ╾╾╾╾╾╾╾╾╾╸☓

**Sue me in the comments. Butt smex, hahaha. Two thousand one hundred and seven words of fluff, smut, confessions, and adorableness. Dylan POV as well!**

**Next chapter will bring a bigger time skip to, say, two years. They've finally graduated uni, Dylan×Benjamin have a wittle baby, oh, but before that, flashback to a week before Dylan and Benji met.**

**A lil bit of angst. Love Bingus, worship Bingus, praise Bingus. Cya later!**

**❤️ LJ 💚**

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on Trials of Hope and Strength. I promise. I just really wanted to get this story out. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment and leave a kudo!
> 
> Love ya!
> 
> ❤️LJ💚


End file.
